Broseph's Wedding on Wednesday
'Summary' Broseph and Wednesday are getting ready for they're wedding. This is going to be one hell of a celebration. 'Characters' *Wednesday *Broseph *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Pink *Blink *Ellen *Scarlet *Darla *Charlotte *Madelene 'Transcript' (It shows Lord Tourettes' house as Lord Tourettes is seen behind Wednesday's room crying.) Lord Tourettes: (sniffs) I'm so FUCKED for you sis! (cries) Wednesday: (chuckles) I know. But hey, if it will make you feel better, I promise to stop by here almost every day to see how you're doing. (smiles) Okay? Lord Tourettes: (still cries a little) O- O- Okay sis! (cries louder and hugs Wednesday) I LOVE YOU WEDNESDAY! (cries) Wednesday: (hugs back) I love you too, LT... (Pink knocks) Pink: Wednesday! It's time to go! Wednesday: Oh! Okay. (waves to Lord Tourettes) I'll see you later! Lord Tourettes: (waves) Buh bye COCK FUCKER! Pink: (gets in the car a little freaked out) Your brother kind of creeps me out... Wednesday: Yeah; we get that a lot. (Cuts to Broseph's house as Broseph is getting ready for the wedding. He then hears a knock at the door, he opens it to find a very happy and teary Darla staring at him.) Broseph: (groans) Hey Darla... Darla: Oh Bro-Bro! The day has FINALLY come! I had my doubts, but it's finally happening! Broseph: (bored tone) Look Darla, you better behave at the wedding, and when after we got married. Darla: Don't worry! I can control myself perfectly fine. With Homicidal Darkling out of my body, what could go wrong? Broseph: YOU being loud. Like last time. Darla: Alright. Alright. I'll keep quiet this time. (pretends to zip her mouth shut) Zzzzip! Broseph: So I'm guessing your probably going to- (They are teleported to the Church) Broseph: Just what I thought. Darla: Hey, it's the quickest possibly way. Broseph: Alright, alright, now go away, I gotta get ready and I don't want you disturbing. (goes into another room) Darla: Very well then. I shall see if there are any snacks that I like this time. (skips off) Charlotte: (to Madelene) See? I told you. Madelene: Well, it's not like that's a problem. We'll have it done faster than you can say "Omelet du Fromage"! Blue: (bored tone) I don't even know what that means. (Pink is seen putting some food on the table.) Pink: Now just the turkey, ham, and this big piece of steak. (puts it down on the table) (Scarlet stares at the steak with big sparkling eyes) Pink: (notices Scarlet) Huh? (Scarlet suddenly swipes the steak from the table and leaps onto the top of the fridge.) Pink: (angry) Scarlet! Give me back that steak! (Scarlet ignores her and begins eating.) Pink: SCARLET!! (growls and starts climbing up the fridge) Scarlet! You have to save that for the party! (Scarlet leaps onto a cabinet before Pink could reach her.) Pink: Scarlet! Come on! (Pink notices she's a bit high off the ground, she screams as she hangs onto the fridge) Pink: (screams) HELP! (Scarlet takes the turkey and ham while the steak is in her mouth, and walks off.) Pink: (screams in anger) GOD DAMN IT SCARLET!!! (falls to the ground) Oww... (to Scarlet) Your in so much trouble when I tell your mother what you did! (A note slides towards Pink. It reads "Don't care.") Pink: FUUU- (Shows Red helping Broseph put his bow on.) Broseph: I can't belive your actually helpin' me bro. Red: Well, I've changed, I'm married so I have different ways. Broseph: So you won't, kill me or anything? Red: No, shut your worry hole. (Darla is in the church waiting patientally, but still a bit weepy.) Darla: (as Scarlet goes to sit next to her) Oh, I shouldn't be so overjoyed, but I am. Especially since I feel responsible for this. I saved Wednesday from death, I bought her that lovely Gothic dress, I got Broseph to buy her those two birthday gifts and hook up with her... (sighs with relief) I've done so bloody much! (Scarlet hands her some ham) Thank you. (eats the piece) (It shows Blink putting a flower hat on Ellen's head) Blink: Mommy and Daddy wanted you to be the flower girl! Ellen: Really? What does the flower girl do? Blink: She runs down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere for the bride! Ellen: Oh! That sounds like fun! Blink: It will be! Good luck Ellen! (holds her hands) I wish you all of my luck. Ellen: Thanks! (Later the ceremony begins, as Stacy starts playing on the piano. After all of the best men, and Ellen tossing the flowers, it soon shows Wednesday coming in a beautiful black dress, everybody stands.) Red: Why the fuck is she wearing bl- (Blue shuts Red's mouth.( Lord Tourettes: (walks up as the preist) Dear DICKS and BITCHES! We are here today to celebrate the marraige of my sister Wednesday and DICKHEAD Broseph! Do y- (Darla is crying loudly) Darla: (takes a deep breath) I'm sorry. C-Continue. Lord Tourettes: Ahem! Do you, Broseph, take my sister, to be your BITCH for as long as you both shall live? Broseph: I do man. Lord Tourettes: And do you Wednesday? Take Broseph to be your DICK for as long as you both shall live? Wednesday: Yes I do. Lord Tourettes: Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may know FUCKTHESHITOUTOFYOURBALLSANDFUCKHARDALLNIGHTUNTILYOURBALLSEXPLODE!!! (Everybody looks shocked.) Lord Tourettes: Ahem, I mean, you may now kiss the bride. (Broseph and Wednesday kiss as everybody cheers, Stacy lets off some fireworks in the sky.) (Darla excitedly whispers in Scarlet's ear. Scarlet picks up a canvas and black market. After taking a moment to write on it, she holds the sign up, which says "Mazel-fucking-tov! - Darla".) Blink: (a little shocked) Umm, Mommy? What did that green guy mean before?? (Pink covers Blink's ears and mouth) Pink: (nervously laughs) You'll understand when you're a lot older, hun. (Later shows the after-party, Broseph and Wednesday are dancing on the dance floor.) Broseph: Man, this is the first time I've ever been married. Wednesday: It is for me too. (The other couples are dancing on the dance floor) Blink: Dance with me Ellen! Ellen: Okay. (Blink swings Ellen around.) Ellen: Whee! (Shows Darla outside looking up at the sky.) Lord Tourettes: (sits by Darla) Hey Darla, everything okay out here? (giggles) Darla: Oh. I'm fine. Lord Tourettes: (sighs) I'm gonna miss my sister. Darla: I understand... (Broseph and Wednesday are outside sitting near a pool as Wednesday puts her feet in the water.) Broseph: So I guess this is the start of a new life babe? Wednesday: I guess it does. I never thought I'd be able to start a new life though. (chuckles) Broseph: And it'll be an awesome one. (They kiss lips as they watch the sky.) Wednesday: Imagine when we have kids one day. (Broseph looks wide-eyed) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Broseph's Wedding on Wednesday? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:July Releases